


Mikado

by Mashugina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashugina/pseuds/Mashugina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith and Orsino had a child, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikado

Meredith and Orsino had a child, once. It was not unknown for templars to become pregnant while unmarried, but it was scandalous and the rumours of who the father was echoed throughout the Gallows for months. Neither of them expected to be able to keep him, and in the end the Chantry did not even let Meredith name before he was whisked away. Neither of them talked about their loss, until the day when five years later, Meredith walked into the chantry and saw a little boy with her hair and her stance and Orsino’s eyes laughing as he ran away from a red faced laysister.

He had been given to a blacksmith from the Anderfels and named Mikado, spending the first four years of his life with the smith until he died from a disease brought over from Ferelden by swarming refugees. After that, he remained in the Chantryhouse as an orphan. Nobody knew his true heritage but Meredith and Orsino. 

Meredith visited him and the other orphans every week under the pretense of teaching them the history of the templar order, a gesture that was much appreciated by Elthina. She taught him the correct way to stand in a fight. She taught him how to use a sword, a bow and a dagger. She taught him how to be proud and watchful,and one lazy August afternoon, she taught him how to knit. She gave him her heart and his own sword.

Orsino’s visits were far rarer and usually happened when he was supposed to be doing something else, such as a harem girl. He taught Mikado how to read. He taught him which plants healed, which plants hurt and how to mix them together so as to make them do either. He taught him how to bend without breaking and one cold winters night, how to make a paper crane. He gave him his wisdom and a magical amulet to protect him from danger.

In the end Mikado grew to a strong young lad of sixteen years old who dreamed of becoming a greater hero than the Hawke herself. In the end, the imposing Chantry walls that had kept him safe from harm for over ten years crushed his charred body beneath them. In the end, like his parents, Mikado died alone.


End file.
